Evil Shibusen!
by gandalf42
Summary: Shinigami has taken over the world and now its up to a group of ragtag Kishin and Witches to save the earth! OCs EvilShibusen! Good!KishinsandWitches!
1. Rouge Star

Chapter 1: the legend begins

_Eruka: Hello and welcome to the first ever EVIL SHIBUSEN FIC! ( crowd roars approval ) Gandalf42 hopes you enjoy the story and Aero belongs to WingedHero540. Oh and there is a competition later on so look forward to that. Eruka Frog out for now! R&R!_

History in Darkness:

Before I begin this tale, I should tell you about how it came to be. When the world was young and peace blessed humanity a great evil was unleashed. Death he was called. Reaping the souls of innocents to allow him to keep his immortality, Shinigami dominated the earth through fear and corrupted the strongest of souls into becoming Meister's ( hunters of souls ) and Weapons ( slayer of souls ). However there was one who defied Death.

Kishin Asura with his followers called the Kishin and the Legions of Witches fought against the darkness. The Battle of Fates lasted for a hundred days and countless lives perished and alas Shinigami triumphed and sealed Asura deep in the earth for eternity. The remaining Kishin and Witches fled and scattered out into the world. For 800 years Death and fear have ruled this world. But.

Heroes shall rise. From the burning plains of Africa to the Metropolis of Death city. The Kishin known as Typhon with the help of his friends. Shall attempt to find a way to do the impossible

Slay a god of Death.

**-gap-**

Cape Town, Africa

Typhon found himself in a precarious situation. Standing around him were several Kishin hunters, their black armour blended into the night but Typhon could see the soft pulses of their wavelength. His hidden eyes narrowed when the hunter leader began speaking.

"Give it up Kishin! We have twenty guys here! You aren't going to survive on your lonesome!" the man said unaware what he was dealing with. Typhon also known as the Phantom Pilgrim let his right sleeve fall down his wrist to reveal the long metal claw, its sharp pointed fingers clicked together in a rhythm, sparks frequently flashing. The battle began when the leader fired his musket. The sudden explosion of fire lit up the night and the lead ball whistled through the air. But it never reached its target. Typhon moved with incredible speed ducking under the bullet and shooting forwards, his claw caught the musketeer in the gut. Silver fingers sliced through tendon, fat and muscle with ease and with a subtle flick Typhon spilt his enemies guts on the ground. He turned quickly leaning back as a spear whipped past his face and buried deep into the hapless leaders neck. His claw flashed and the spearmen's head flew. The last eighteen hunters surged forwards intent on killing the Kishin and taking the massive reward for its soul. Typhon could not help but smile grimly. His claw drank well that night as it tore necks, ripped limbs and ruptured flesh in a glorious dance of death. They fell like dominoes under the Kishin's wrath. Blood splattered the dusty ground in large splashes of crimson and screams of agony were quickly silenced. Typhon finally spun to a stop as the last corpse fell with a dull thud into the dust, blood flowing from the carved chest. The Phantom sighed before calmly walking away not before a voice stopped him.

" Why?"

Typhon glanced back to see one of the hunters standing clutching a ragged wound in his gut. The Kishin only spoke softly.

" You struck first." The hunter succumbed to the blood loss and fell lifeless. Typhon continued walking as the sun crept into the sky, he pulled his white robe tighter around him as the battle heat began to wear off and the morning chill set in. The Phantom heard sirens in the distance and picked up the pace, soon the local authority's would begin to put up a quarantine around the city and start questioning all known Kishin. Luckily the police are sympathetic to the Kishin and would not harm them and Typhon had killed the Shibusen unit stationed here, so he could escape without any difficulty and cause the death of any innocent people this day. Typhon felt disgust and pity for the human race. Forced into a life ruled by a god they never worshipped but were willingly to hunt the people trying to liberate them from tyranny. It was time even the iron resolve that protected Typhon's soul wavered but the iron held and Typhon broke into a run. A demonic smile stretching onto his hidden features. He was a Kishin, a demon god, descendant of Asura.

He would save them all

He would conquer death

He would finally be free.

**-gap-**

_**( play Soul Eater opening 2 ) **_

Chapter 1: The Fallen Star

Aero sighed as she walked through the drenching rain, her white hair was plastered to her brow and she snarled when stray drops ran down her face and wormed its way down her pale neck and into her collar disturbing the warmth around her chest. The Kishin warrior pulled her hood hirer and looked around for some sort of shelter for a rest and a reprieve from the rain. Being in a scrap-yard she could see tonnes of shelter but to the sword wielding Kishin however, they lacked one thing that it over-rode all the logic of getting out of the rain….

A kettle

Now before your brains become completely frazzled, let me explain. Aero had a very strict routine, it goes like this.

1. Wake up

2. Kill Shibusen scum

3. Have a cup of tea

4. Kill Shibusen scum again ( and another cup of tea )

If she broke her rules, then god knows what would happen! Anyway back to the story I suppose.

As Aero turned a corner she found something that made cry ( Anime Style ) in joy.

A caravan and where there was a caravan, there is a kettle. Aero regained her composure after her little outburst and strode towards it. Her boots sloshing in the muddy ground as her pace increased until..

Something white skidded to a halt in front of her. Immediately she felt the burning sensation of a wave-length.

Shibusen had found her!

Her hands drew the dual scimitars that rested on her hips and she launched into the attack. The Meister countered the attack with a large metal claw that must be his weapon. The blades met with enough force to displace the air. Aero launched into a frenzied assault not giving her foe breathing space as he parried the blows with subtle flicks of his metal wrist. The scimitars moved with the elegance that could rival any warrior and she sensed the Meister was impressed with her skills because he began to fight back. It began when she failed to notice the small blue sphere that gathered in his normal hand and only realized the danger when it struck her stomach

" _Palm Shock! _" the Meister shouted and Aero was thrown through the air with surprising force. Then she felt his palm strike her back with painful force.

" _Palm Menace! " _pain coursed through her body as energy stung her nerves like lightning striking her a hundredfold. She lost, as soon as he had struck her with the first Palm attack, he had bested her. The Meister delivered the finishing blow.

" _Twin palm Kishin strike level 4! "_ Aero's eyes widened in horror finally understanding her mistake.

He was no Meister, he was something for more powerful than Shinigami's lackeys.

He was Kishin.

Then the attack struck home


	2. The Collecter and Phantom

_Eruka: Welcome to the next instalment of EVIL SHIBUSEN! The boss is happy you are enjoying the story and hope you like this chapter. Eruka Frog out for now!_

Chapter 2: The Phantom and Rouge Star

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the wind. The soft breeze filtered into her sleep addled mind and finally her vision began to clear. Aero found herself staring at a stone ceiling and felt soft silk beneath her. She found herself in a large Victorian style bed and a bare stone room with a large oak door a few feet to her left.

" Glad to see you are awake." Aero froze and slowly turned, only to be face to face with a guy. Now any sane person would only jump in fright and exclaim but Aero did something completely opposite.

" PERVERT!" she shrieked and head-butted him so hard he flew across the room in a tangle of limbs. With a crunch of bones breaking the boy landed in the corner looking dazed and stunned. After all no one had called him a pervert before. He stood up as if nothing happened and dusted off his black jacket.

" Now that you are awake. Typhon-sama and Noah-sama are waiting for you in the study hall." he said ignoring the massive killing vibe coming from the female Kishin.

" Who the hell do you think you are? Oi punk I am talking to you!" she yelled after him as he began to walk out of the room. He paused and looked at her blankly as if seeing her the first time.

" My name is Gopher but you can call me Gopher-sama."

" Like Hell I am! Oh and another thing WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

( scene skip )

Noah flinched as the empty teapot exploded in his hand. Damn that chick could scream. His companion did not seem to be fazed and placed his now shattered cup onto the cracked saucer in his lap and decided to continue their conversation.

" Noah-san. Thank you for helping us and to be honest I am surprised your in Africa. Were you not assisting Medusa-dono in America?" Typhon asked. His voice was perfectly balanced and did not show the fatigue off several days carrying a unconscious girl threw hostile territory for eight days without sleep or rest. To say the least Noah was impressed and pleased to have the Phantom Pilgrim know of him. He waved a large calloused hand smiling.

" It is okay, I would have helped any fellow Kishin in that situation and to answer your question, yes but I heard the situation in Africa acquired my personal attention." Noah explained placing the now annihilated teapot on the coffee table.

" Situation?" Typhon inquired. Noah nodded before continuing

" Rumours have reached my ears that Shibusen is experimenting with Black Blood." Noah did not have to see under the veil to notice Typhon's eyes widen in horror.

" You can't be serious! Black Blood is the blood of evil itself! What the hell could they want that for?" Typhon exclaimed leaning forward in his seat. Noah understood the Kishin's outburst because he said the same thing. Black Blood was one of Eibon's creations. It was created through extracting the watery residue left after Witches souls were destroyed, creating a black substance that provoked the evil that resides in all beings.

" That is why Gopher and myself are here. If Shibusen is working on the Black Blood it could only mean that Shinigami is looking for the BREW." Typhon leaned back trying to relax his tired shoulders.

" If BREW ends up with Shibusen, then who knows what will happen… Damn-it!" Typhon had finally noticed his claw hand had dug deep into the chair. With a sharp tug he freed the metal limb. Before Noah could comment, the door opened and Gopher strode into the room followed by a disgruntled Aero.

" Noah-sama I have brought our guest." the young man said though he said his masters name a little to… odd and it gave Aero the creeps. She finally turned her attention to one of the men sitting in a recliner beside a roaring fireplace. He was quiet handsome despite the few days stubble on his chin and his amber eyes sparkled in amusement and stood out from his tanned skin. However it was his soul that surprised her. The deep red orb was wrapped in black tendrils. Noah chuckled lightly

" Well my dear it seems you can see souls. My name is Noah the Collector." he stood and strode towards her and she had to look up slightly to meet his gaze and blushed when he kissed her hand. " What is your name my dear?" he asked ignoring Gopher's sour look. Aero was lost in his gaze trying to encourage words out of her lips.

" A.. Aero. My name is Aero the Rouge Star." she stuttered out quickly and Noah chuckled and then he noticed she was shivering slightly. With a small smile he pulled her towards the fire gently and sat her in a vacant seat before introducing her to Typhon.

" Aero-chan this is Typhon the man who saved you." Typhon did not know how she would react to his presence. The last time she was conscious, she tried to kill him and that been a case of mistaken identity and then he had been forced to hit her with a stunner move. But the reaction was surprising.

" My apologies Typhon-sama for attacking you. I should not have done so." she said not looking at the en-robed Kishin. Typhon was amused at this turn of events. It was a whole minute before he answered.

" I should apologise for using the _Twin palm Kishin strike*_ I put to much power into it." he muttered. Noah suddenly barked with laughter drawing the duo's attention as the older Kishin held his aching gut trying to breath.

" Oh my god! That was the most sappiest scene ever. Please Encore! Buwhahahahaha!" Noah exploded into laughter again this time joined by Gopher who held in his amusement more. Noah panted between laughter.

" Just.. L..like a line…from… Gophers Yaoi books HA!" Aero and Typhon looked at Gopher who turned a bright tomato red and spluttered slightly before finding the floor very interesting. Noah recovered from his laughing fit and calmed down before getting back to business.

" Now that Aero-chan is walking again. I would like to make a proposal." the Collector said still smiling.

Aero noticed the atmosphere in the room become dense and she saw Noah's eyes glow.

" That depends on the proposal Noah-san." Typhon said calmly examining the points of his claw. Noah tugged the hem of his cap and his smile turned into a smirk.

" Help us destroy the Black Blood base at Cairo." Typhon lowered his claw and Noah could see his eyes through the veil glow with murderous intent.

" What's in it for you Noah."

" A collectors item I have been dying to get my hands on. You destroy the Black Blood, I Get my item and you can continue on your quest. Simple and easy." the Collector said calmly before turning his attention to Aero. " What about you my dear? Will you help us?" he asked keeping his attention on the Kishin before him. Aero had only one choice as she was heading to Cairo anyway. She had a dept to repay.

" May as well join you guys. If Typhon-sama is okay with it." Typhon nodded slowly and Noah clapped his hands in joy.

" Excellent! Now how about a warm cup of tea hmmm?" he said holding up the shattered teapot

_Noah and Gopher are perhaps my favourite minor villains in Soul Eater. But not much happening here but we get a hint at the plot if you can spot it. And its time for GANDALF42'S COMPETITION TIME!_

_There can only be 1 winner and whoever answers the question correctly can ask me anything about the stories plot and I mean ANYTHING! So here is the question._

_During the battle of Baba Yaga Castle. Shinigami used BREW which can grant anyone's greatest desire. What was Shinigami's greatest desire?_

_A. bring his wife back to life_

_b. join the battle_

_c. play the mandolin _

_d. capture Arachne_

_Send answers in a PM and I will let you know who the lucky winner is. Gandalf42 out for now! R&R! _

_*Twin palm Kishin Strike* Typhons most powerful stunning move_


	3. Little Sister

_Free: Hey guys and gals. Thank you to those who reviewed and feedback is really appreciated by the boss! So enjoy the chapter!_

_Chapter 3: Little sister (Filler chapter)_

The chamber was silent but for the gentle hum of machines and fingers tapping on keys. Stein hummed a song to himself as he worked. He reached up and twisted the large screw in his skull as he thought about his assignment. It was eight weeks since Shinigami had given him this facility to find a way to fuse the Black Blood with a Meister's. to be honest Stein hated the black substance with a vengeance but a order was a order.

" Subject 13 has shown some remarkable changes to his DNA. It seems his body is doing its utmost and is succeeding in destroying the Black Blood. It seems I have discovered a cure to this abomination but it will take longer still for a complete fusion to succeed.. If only I still had Subject 45. End report." Stein pressed the stop button on the recorder and placed it back into his coat pocket. He cranked the screw a few more times before it clicked. At the sound of the click roars of anger reached his ears from the holding cages. Prisoner 13 was angry again. Stein ignored the sound and continued typing. He only paused briefly when the prisoner screamed.

" LET ME OUT! All I want is to see a comedy.."

**( Play Soul Eater opening 2 )**

" So Gopher.. Are we there yet?" Aero asked for the millionth time as she slung her cloak over her shoulders as the night chill began to set in. Gopher was desperately trying not to attack her as he almost popped a vein. Noah and Typhon watched a few seats away, amused at the duo. The Demon Train surged across the dessert at speeds which were deemed impossible to reach for a steam engine. Typhon smiled under the veil. Aero reminded him of someone he once met. Noah was just hoping Gopher would date the pale haired Kishin, at least then the Collector would not have to worry about the boys Fan-Boyish tendencies. Gopher was a good kid, he just had trouble making friends.

Gopher was special and Noah was disgusted at how people had treated him. Typhon shook his head as Gopher finally snapped and leapt at Aero and both ending up in a brawl that moved back and forth across the carriage.

" Should we stop them?" he asked Noah who pulled his cap over his eyes.

" If anyone asks they are not with us" he said quietly and drifted off to sleep. Typhon smiled again and made sure no-one was looking and quickly lifted his veil to scratch his nose. Nothing was wrong with his appearance but he wore the white cloth for a reason, to hide his shame. Typhon was the last of his clan just like Aero was to the Star clan. He had noticed the tattoo on her back while fixing her wounds. Typhon had failed to protect them. He had lain wounded deeply as the Shinigami devoured their souls in front of him. He finished getting rid of that terrible itch only to notice a pair of eyes watching him. He looked in-front of him and his emerald green eyes met crystal blue.

_**(scene change)**_

Miki Tsuruga found herself face to face with someone she had never thought she would ever meet.

Typhon the Phantom Pilgrim.

Miki was stunned that she just happened to look behind her to see what the commotion was about and had seen Typhon's face of all things, not that it was ugly, he was handsome and Miki found herself lost in that surprised gaze. Typhon noticed the girls blush and gulped worried slightly as her eyes seem to glaze over. He quickly pulled down his veil and the spell was broken and the young girl was brought back to reality. Miki blushed deepened realising she had made him uncomfortable.

" Oh my apologies." she stuttered wondering when she became such a fan-girl. Typhon safe behind his veil once again raised his claw hand.

" Its okay. It is not the first time it happened. Miss?" he asked

" Miki Tsuruga." She said smiling a little. She felt more comfortable not that introductions were over. Typhon bowed a little.

" A pleasure to meet you. I am-"

" Typhon also known as the Phantom Pilgrim, class A Kishin and ranked 2nd in the Shibusen wanted list, wrote three books on Kishin history and wrote the famous " Black Blood Champion" novel. You also fought the Spartoi Captain Maka Albarn to a draw on Everest and even managed to wound Death the Kidd in the same battle." Typhon could only look at her with a stunned look which was hidden by the veil but she was not done yet. " You are twenty years old and voted bachelor of the year seven years in row after your heroic rescue of the eldest Mizune sister from the Shibusen prison of Malta. Even now your travels are now being made into a movie starring John Travolta as you and Uma Thurman as the eldest Mizune sister." she finished and Typhon was slightly disturbed.

He looked nothing like John Travolta!

" Are you a crazy person?" he had to ask, she just tilted her head to the left and replied plainly.

" No, I just never thought to meet a famous person on the train home." Miki said honestly and Typhon nodded in agreement. He had never met such a odd person, she was like a carbon copy of himself in a sense. She had a way with words and kept her emotions in check when she could. Miki found herself enjoying her fellow Kishin's company and they talked for hours about each other and trivial things. Gopher and Aero watched the two talk and talk.

" Can you understand what their saying?" whispered Gopher and Aero shook her head.

" Too many big words." she replied and to be honest she had never seen Typhon speak so much and now he sitting beside the raven haired girl and… what the hell he's signing a book! Is he famous?

Miki noticed the next stop was hers and was surprised she was disappointed that she would have to say good-bye to her new friend so soon.

" I enjoyed out talk Nii-san." she said sounding disappointed but then she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

" I enjoyed it as well Onee-san. We will meet again and we will talk some more about your.. Crush." Typhon said and Miki flushed brightly and looked away, Typhon chuckled, he liked this kid and even after only knowing her several hours, considered her a younger sister he never had and to be honest he was surprised when she talked about a guy she liked but had never seen him in several years, so Typhon decided to give her some advice and she took it well. The train pulled up to a empty station and Miki walked to the doors and waved.

" Goodbye Nii-san."

" See you soon Miki-san"

**_(scene change)_**

The train pulled away and Typhon sighed already missing Miki's company.

" You okay?" Noah asked looking at his friend from beneath his cap. Typhon nodded and felt sleep overcome him but before he vanished into sleep he managed to say.

"People like her make this world worth living in." Typhon was asleep and Noah smiled and silently agreed and also fell into a light slumber. Gopher and Aero smiled brightly at the sight and looked at each other.

" We have great friends." Gopher said and Aero nodded

" Yes we do."

**( Soul eater ending 4 )**

Deep in the darkness, Prisoner 13 stirred. Chains rattled as he stood and he felt his bones creak after years of immobilization. He reached for the cloth blocking his sight and pulled it free.

The Man with the Demon eye smiled as he looked at the moon.

" Aero." he said.

_Well what do you think? I know it's a filler chapter but it gave me a chance to introduce another OC! Miki Tsuruga belongs to XxImmortalButterflyxX. R&R because next chapter is…_

_The Battle for Cairo!_

_Here is another Question and if you answer correctly I will dedicate a entire chapter to the winner and if the winner wants they can ask for a scene they want to see in the story! So here is the question._

_What is the first thing Black Star says about Excalibur's true form?_

_A. Idiot_

_B. Lame_

_C. LOL_

_D. Epic_

_Send in your answers in by PM and I will inform the winner. Gandalf42 out for now_

_(vanishes in a cloud of smoke)_


End file.
